Friendship Through Time
by SkyGem
Summary: Ever since he can remember, Sawada Tsunayoshi has shared his mind with someone named Giotto. And Giotto Vongola can't remember a time when hasn't heard his best friend Tsuna's voice in his mind. As the boys grow up, though, they begin to realize that they both live in completely different worlds, four hundred years apart. IMPORTANT AN INSIDE.
1. The Tutor

Summary: Ever since he can remember, Sawada Tsunayoshi has shared his mind with someone named Giotto. And Giotto Vongola can't remember a time when hasn't heard his best friend Tsuna's voice in his mind. As the boys grow up, though, they begin to realize that they both live in completely different worlds, four hundred years apart. IMPORTANT AN INSIDE.

SkyGem: Hey guys! Okay, so I'm sure some of you may recognize this fic, and for those who are wondering, yes, this IS one that I had up before but discontinued due to personal reasons. And now it's back! Yay! It's not going to be a very long fic though. Probably around four or five chapters. Maximum ten. I do hope you enjoy it though, yes?

* * *

Little five-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi was doing his best not to cry, but it was hard.

Those bullies had hit him so hard this time, and all he really wanted to do was run to his mother and have her comfort him. But if he did that, it would only cause her to worry, and he didn't want his okaa-san to worry.

Suddenly, the brunet heard a low growling in his mind, and a voice spat, _'God, I wish I was there right now! You have no idea how frustrating it is, having to watch them beat you up and not being able to do anything about it, Tsuna!'_

The corners of Tsuna's mouth twitched up a little into an almost smile when he heard this. _'T-thank you, Gio-kun, but you don't have to get frustrated. It's my fault that they bully me, because I'm so weak…'_

'_Don't say that!'_ growled Giotto, _'It's not your fault that those worthless excuses for human beings think it's fun to hurt you! It's their fault!'_

'_I-I guess…' _said Tsuna a little hesitantly.

'_Tsuna, I've had enough of this. Either you tell someone what's going on, or you learn to defend yourself.'_

'_E-eh? But Gio-kun! I can't tell anybody! And how am I going to learn to defend myself?'_

'_Have your mom send you to martial arts classes or something! If you don't, then I'm going to close my mind off to you!'_

'_Hiiee! Please don't be mad at me, Gio-kun! I promise to learn how to fight, so don't stop talking to me!' _Tsuna desperately said, not wanting to lost the only friend he had.

* * *

Giotto glared fiercely at the boy that was standing in front of him.

'_Giotto,'_ said a warning voice in his head, _'Play nice.'_

'_But he's the one that started it!'_ whined Giotto, sounding much younger than the nine-year-old he really was.

'_I don't care!'_ replied his best friend, Tsuna. _'Can't you see that he's just lonely? People probably avoid him because his family is poor and because of that, he doesn't know how to act around others his age!'_

Giotto had to hold himself back from letting out an audible sigh. _'You really do see the good in everyone, don't you, Tsuna?'_

'_Yes,' _replied his friend, giving him a mental prod, _'Now, apologize and introduce yourself.'_

This time, Giotto really did let out a sigh and did as his friend told him to, knowing that Tsuna wouldn't leave him alone otherwise.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," he said in a surly voice, not looking at the boy and therefore not seeing his surprised expression. "My name is Giotto, by the way. What's your name?"

When the boy didn't reply, Giotto looked up and saw the boy looking down at his feet, looking almost shy. "My name is Gabriel," he replied, his face flaming red to match his pale red hair. "B-but anyone who calls me that will die! You can call me G!"

Giotto blinked in surprise before letting out a little laugh; the other male was surprisingly…cute, in a totally non-romantic way because that would be totally eww.

And before he even knew what he was doing, he was stretching his hand out to the boy in front of him, saying, "Nice to meet you, then, G. Do you want to be friends?"

As Giotto watched the boy's amazed expression turned into a small, slightly shy smile as he stretched out his own hand, the blond tried to ignore the smugness that was emanating from that corner of his mind that a certain brunet occupied.

* * *

"Tadaima!" called Tsuna as he stepped in through the door of his home.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun!" called his mother from the living room, and just moments later, she entered the hallway, an infant following closely behind her.

'_Ara? Who's the kid?' _asked Giotto curiously.

'_No idea,'_ replied Tsuna distractedly, _'But be quiet and don't distract me for a moment, yeah?'_

'_Hai, hai!'_ replied his friend, immediately shutting up. Tsuna, though, knew that he was still watching the scene with rapt attention.

"Umm, okaa-san, who's that baby behind you?" asked Tsuna, "Are you babysitting one of our neighbours' kids?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Tsu-kun! This is Reborn! He's your new home tutor!"

* * *

SkyGem: Okay, sorry that the first chapter is so short guys, but that's where I thought it would be best to stop. Those of you who read it the first time around won't have had anything new and I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be out soon, promise! For now, please just review and let me know what you thought, yeah?


	2. Inheritance

SkyGem: Hey guys! Since some people seemed a bit confused, just wanted to point out that **Tsuna and Giotto are the same age**. In the last chapter, every line break showed a time skip, so **Tsuna was 14 when he met Reborn. **Anyways, on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Oh, don't be silly, Tsu-kun! This is Reborn! He's your new home tutor!"

There was a moment's silence after she said this before Giotto burst out laughing hysterically.

Getting more than a little ticked off at his best friend, Tsuna said a curt, _'Bye,' _then shut the boy out, ignoring his half-formed apology.

"What do you mean that he's my new tutor?" asked Tsuna, "I don't need a tutor! My marks are just fine! And he's a _kid!_"

"But Tsu-kun," said Nana, pouting slightly, "Even if your marks are average, mama wants you to go to a very good university, which means they have to get higher!"

"I can get them higher on my own!" protested Tsuna, and would have gone on, except that, at that moment, he suddenly felt an unexpected killing intent, shocking him so much that he reflexively opened his mind back up to Giotto, letting the boy hear what was going on.

Immediately, his friend was on guard. _'Tsuna, be careful,' _said the boy, all traces of his joking manner having vanished with the wind.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to realize that the killing intent was coming from the infant in front of him, and he was immediately on guard.

Reborn, seeing the teen tense up, smiled slightly in approval.

"Why don't we go up to your room and…get to know each other?" asked the infant, and Tsuna nodded curtly, stepping aside to let his new 'tutor' go ahead of him.

Reborn passed him, his smile of approval widening a little to see that Tsuna was keeping him in his sight, and not trusting him immediately.

When they had arrived, Tsuna closed the door behind him before asking in a quiet voice, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"It's just like your mother said," replied the infant. "I'm Reborn, your new tutor."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "And just what are you here to tutor me _about_?"

"About being a mafia boss, of course," was his reply.

"_A what!?"_ asked both Tsuna and Giotto at the same time (though Reborn was only able to hear Tsuna), their voices incredulous.

"Let me introduce myself properly," said Reborn to Tsuna, "My name is Reborn. I'm the number one hitman in the entire world, and I was sent by the Ninth boss of the Vongola Family to train you as his successor."

Tsuna watched the little infant in shock for a moment before letting out a shriek.

"A m-mafia boss? But why me? I don't even know what the Vongola is! Why not choose his son?"

"He chose you because you're a descendent of Vongola the First, the Vongola is the most powerful Famiglia in all of Italy, and all three of his sons are dead."

"D-dead?" squeaked Tsuna.

'_And he wants _you_ to take their place?'_ asked Giotto incredulously. _'Three adults who were raised in the mafia died, so they think it's alright to bring a _child_ who's never even heard of the Family into this?'_

"So let me get this straight," said Tsuna, deciding to take Giotto's lead. "The Ninth's sons who were _raised in the mafia_ died, and your solution is to bring a civilian _child_ as their replacement? Yeah. That totally makes sense."

Reborn's eyebrows furrowed, and he took a step forward.

Startled, Tsuna stumbled back, his instincts screaming at him to get away from this dangerous child.

"The Vongola is the most powerful mafia famiglia in Italia," Reborn repeated himself. "Do you know what that means?"

Tsuna didn't reply.

"That means that we have our finger in a lot of pies. We practically run the country."

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly.

He hadn't imagined that the family was _that_ powerful.

"The Ninth boss has given up his entire life to change the direction the Vongola was going in, and if we don't come up with an heir soon, the Ninth will have to choose the son of one of our allies. A son who will just take the Family back onto the path of blood and destruction we had been on before."

"Then just let the Family die out," hissed Tsuna, turning his back on the infant against his better judgement, and walking over to his bed.

"That would be even worse," relied Reborn, his tone dry. "It would mean an all-out war between the other Families over who will take the Vongola's position."

"And why should I care?" demanded Tsuna, scowling at the baby. "I'm just a **civilian**."

"The Vongola was made by your great-great-great-grandfather," replied Reborn. "It's your right by birth. A part of your inheritance."

"I don't want that kind of inheritance," replied Tsuna, turning his head away.

There were a few moments of calculated silence.

Then, a calm voice.

"Giotto would be disappointed."

Tsuna's head snapped towards Reborn so fast, it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash.

_"What!?" _he demanded, echoed closely by his friend, who had been completley silent this entire time.

Reborn's eyes glinted suspiciously, and his lips pulled up unto a grim smile, as if his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Your great-great-great-grandfather," he said, meeting Tsuna's horrified gaze.

"Sawada Ieyasu. Also known as Giotto di Vongola."

* * *

SkyGem: The end! I'm not really very happy with this chapter. It's rather slow...but that was the right place to end it. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, yeah? I promise things will start picking up next chapter. Ciao!


End file.
